


Fuck like a girl... (Or that one time Arthur let Sadie peg him)

by tobiasclancy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Because of course he does, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, First time?, Kinky butt stuff, LEWD, Pegging, arthur eats pussy like a champ, arthur is a VERY open minded man, arthur is a slut for sadie's cock, arthur is kinda loud and it's hot, bottom!Arthur, eat that pussy like groceries arthur, first time pegging, no plot just porn here, over 3000 words of gratuitous fucking, plot what plot?, sadie has big dick energy, sadie is a dom we all know it, tbh i'd totally peg arthur too js, that one time sadie fucked arthur in the booty, there's not enough sadie pegging arthur and it is an absolute TRAVESTY, top!Sadie, we're all fucking deviants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiasclancy/pseuds/tobiasclancy
Summary: “It ain’t gonna hurt, is it?”Sadie chuckled. “Only if you don’t behave.”





	Fuck like a girl... (Or that one time Arthur let Sadie peg him)

Arthur hated Lemoyne. The days were too hot and muggy, leaving him sweating and stinking like the no-good outlaw he was; the nights were no better, leaving him uncomfortable and sleepless. Insects swarmed in the air, biting his exposed skin and leaving red welts. Arthur was generally known as a grumpy man, but this place and this weather left him more irritable than usual.

He’d taken to sketching under a tree around the back of Shady Belle, hoping the shade would at least somewhat keep him cool, but the heat and moisture in the air chased him there.

“Arthur!”

Arthur looked up quickly as his name was called from across the camp, his lips lifting slightly at the edges as he watched Mrs. Adler stalk towards him. Since picking her up near Colter, Sadie had proven herself – to Arthur, at least – to be one hell of a woman. She took lip from no one, fighting and working just as hard as the men. The woman was a force to be reckoned with. Arthur knew that had she been a man, she would have been a very highly valued member of the gang.  
  
“Mrs. Adler, how can I help you this fine afternoon?” Arthur drawled, sitting back against the tree he had been leaning on.

“Morgan, you know you can call me Sadie.” She told him, her voice rough as always.

She stood before him, hands on hips and a slight smile on her face. Her eyes were calculating; staring the man up and down. Arthur shifted a little nervously, feeling as if he were being probed.  
  
“You’re something of an open-minded man, aren’t ya Mr. Morgan?” Sadie spoke lowly, somewhat solicitously.

Arthur cleared his throat gently. “I reckon I might be, miss. What do you need?”  
  
Sadie observed him critically, clearly making some silent judgments in her own head before she smiled gently.

“I’ll come by your room later. I have a favour to ask.” She stalked away much the same as she stalked towards him; a woman on a mission.

                                                                                                              ***

As promised, Sadie came by Arthur’s room later.

Arthur had lain upon his cot, pondering for hours exactly _what_ Sadie would want from him, or want him too to do.  
He assumed it would have something to do with hunting down O’Driscolls or such. When she finally came to his room around half past midnight, he was not prepared for what she had asked. Hell, he didn’t really know what she was asking.  
  
“You want to do _what_ with me?”

She held her hands up diplomatically. “Only if you feel comfortable”

“Sadie, I don’t rightly know what you just asked me.” He grunted out. He scratched at his growing stubble, looking down at his boots. He lifted his gaze and met the woman’s eyes. “ _Pegging_?”

Sadie nodded. “Yes.”

Arthur didn’t really understand what she was talking about, and he was somewhat afraid of what the answer would be if he asked, but he asked anyway.

“Is this something intimate?” He questioned.  
  
“Very much so.” Sadie responded.  
  
“It ain’t gonna hurt, is it?”  
  
Sadie chuckled. “Only if you don’t behave.”

Arthur took a steadying breath, let it out, and nodded. “Well… Okay then. Do your worst, Mrs. Adler.”

Sadie stood and placed herself between the man’s legs, and gently plucked his hat from his head, throwing it over in the direction of his table. Next, she started on his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons.

Arthur helped her remove the clothing by shrugging his shirt from his shoulders, the item falling to the mattress behind him.

Sadie allowed her hands to travel the new expanse of skin, dusted with dark hair travelling from the mans pectorals to his belt.

Arthur sighed happily at the touch. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched like this; gently, almost lovingly.

“You are a stunning man, Arthur. Do you know that?” Sadie remarked quietly, as she continued palming his chest.

Arthur’s laugh came out as more of a puff of air. “I think you’re mistaken, miss.”

Sadie shook her head, but said nothing, opting instead to gently push the man to lay back down on the cot, Arthur falling backwards easily; Sadie following. She crawled up his body, placing both hands in the space between his arms and torso, and leant down to kiss Arthur’s lips. Arthur met the kiss readily, his arms raising from his sides to rest on Sadie’s hips, thumbs drawing light circles into her jeans.

The kiss was gentle, full of curiosity, until suddenly Sadie deepened the kiss, the press of her lips becoming firmer, spreading his own lips and quickly swiping her tongue across his teeth.

Arthur could feel his skin getting hotter, his jeans becoming tighter as his cock was becoming interested in their current actions; a quiet moan being drawn out of him unexpectedly as Sadie rubbed her hand over his covered length.

He moved his hands from her hips and to her blouse, unbuttoning it and tugging it down and off, exposing her breasts; just as beautiful as the woman they belonged too. Arthur wasted no time in swallowing a dusky nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly while he fondled the other breast with his hand. Sadie let out a satisfied puff of air as she ground her hips into his, causing them both to groan.

Sadie could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more Arthur played with her breasts, alternating between sucking and licking each in turn.

“Arthur,” She breathed out.

He looked up at her, his eyes blue and shining, clearer than a cloudless sky. She began undoing her belt, then stood to remove her jeans. She stood before the man, completely naked as the day she was born, and Arthur stared. He stared at her breasts, her slim, beautiful hips, and at her core, which he could see was leaking wet slick between her thighs. He groaned quietly at the sight and moved quickly to kneel in front of her.

He began by kissing her belly, hands holding onto her hips. Slowly, but not too slowly, he made his way further down, kissing and nipping at her skin, nosing his way through her soft, blonde pubic hair. Sadie watched all the while, then closed her eyes and opened her mouth into a silent moan as Arthur gently probed at her clitoris with his tongue.  
  
Arthur pulled back after a few exploratory licks, then pushed Sadie to lay down on his cot. Sadie did so, propping herself up on her elbows to watch the man between her legs. With little preamble, Arthur swiped his tongue through Sadie’s wet, warm folds, dipping his tongue into her crevice. He moaned lowly at the taste of her, could feel his cock hardening even further as he pleasured her.

Sadie couldn’t remember the last time a man had paid this kind of gentle attention to her, had pleased her in this way. The feeling was like nothing else. Every swipe of his tongue sent jolts of pleasure and desire through her body, made her thighs quiver and her blood hot.  
  
“Oh, Arthur,” Sadie moaned lowly, her jaw slack.

Arthur doubled down, his licks becoming firmer, coming faster, licking every bit of her essence he could get his lips on. He added a finger, gently circling her opening first, dragging the digit through her wetness. Then, ever so slowly, he dipped his finger into her body, pushing in and out oh so slowly as he continued to lick and suck.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Arthur,” Sadie groaned as she shifted her hips for more friction, to get more of his mouth on her, more of his fingers inside her.  
  
As if he had read her mind, Arthur added another thick finger and began pumping the two in and out of her while he continued to tease with his tongue. He could feel her body clenching around his, knew she must be getting close.  
  
He looked up from between Sadie’s legs and into her hazel eyes, her pupils blown wide, mouth hanging open as she panted.  
  
“Make me come,” She croaked.  
  
Arthur wasted no time and began pumping his fingers into her faster and faster, licking every part of her that he could. Sadie gripped a hand into his hair, tugging harshly as she ground her delicious cunt on his face and digits.

Sadie could feel her orgasm fast approaching, could feel the white-hot heat and static spreading from her core to the rest of her body. It was too much and not enough at the same time. Very quickly her whole body shook, she gasped sharply, and Arthur felt her insides clench tightly around his fingers, yet he didn’t relent his ministrations, and kept going and going until she was flinching away from his mouth. Sadie threw her head back as she came, her release almost violent in its expression.  
  
“Oh, Arthur,” She panted, chest heaving as she caught her breath. “Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?”  
  
Arthur blushed, scratched at the back of his head and shrugged as he wore a sheepish smile.  
  
After Sadie had mostly recovered from her orgasm, she sat up and looked at Arthur with a smile.  
  
“You ready for the main event?”

“I… I uh… I guess so.” Arthur drawled. “Do your worst, Mrs Adler.”  
  
Sadie smiled and pulled herself up from the cot and reached for the bag she had brought with her. She reached inside and pulled out her equipment, just a little something she had purchased a long time ago but had never had a real opportunity to use… Until now.  
  
She turned to look at Arthur as she held the toy and harness. Arthur stared at it, eyes wide, but trusting. He trusted that Sadie wouldn’t hurt him, at least not purposely. He figured he knew _exactly_ where this toy was going.  
  
“This will probably be easier if you lay on your stomach first.” Sadie told him.  
  
Arthur nodded and rolled onto his belly, resting his chin on crossed forearms.  
  
“Where did you learn about this?” Arthur asked quietly.  
  
He felt the mattress dip as Sadie joined him on the cot. He heard the snap of a gun oil container being opened behind him, felt as some of the cold liquid was poured down between his arse cheeks.  
  
Sadie shrugged at his question. “Books mostly. I’ve read many a torrid story before. I’d also over heard whores discussing this type of thing, how it made them feel in control.”  
  
Arthur nodded. He could understand that, could understand why Sadie wanted to feel in control.  
  
“Why’d you choose me?” Arthur jumped as he felt a slim, long finger dip between his cheeks, gathering the lubricating liquid along it.  
  
“Well, you’re the most masculine man here. So, put together, rarely out of control. I wanted to see what it would be like to take you apart. I also figured you would be open to trying this.”  
  
Arthur nodded and gasped rather than responding as he felt the tip of her finger begin to circle his hole. No one had ever touched him there before. He couldn’t say he’d ever remembered touching himself there for pleasure. The feeling was foreign and strange, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it.  
  
“You okay?” Sadie asked gently.  
  
Arthur just nodded and relaxed into the feeling.

Sadie pushed her finger gently through the tight ring of muscle. Arthur’s insides were so smooth and warm. She wasn’t sure how she would feel or react to doing this, but it was clear to her it was turning her on significantly.

Slowly, oh so slowly, she slid the single digit in and out of Arthur’s body. Arthur couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling, but he thought he liked it, then Sadie added another slender finger, and touched something inside him that made his balls tighten and made his vision go white. Arthur _really_ liked this.

“Christ, Sadie,” Arthur grunted as Sadie moved her fingers in and out of his body faster, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to grind back into her hand, or down onto the mattress.  
  
“ _Sadie_ ,” He moaned through gritted teeth, groaning as she added another finger.  
  
Arthur thought he was going to go crazy. He’d never experienced anything like this before, couldn’t remember anything making him hard as a fucking _rock_ like this. He’d never admit to it, but Arthur Morgan fucking _whined_ as Sadie removed her fingers.

She stood from the cot, Arthur looked up and watched as she stepped into the harness with the toy attached.  
  
For a moment Sadie just stood there in the moonlight, half her body hidden in shadow. One breast was exposed to the light, half her face too. He looked down and saw the phallic device attached to the woman. Arthur couldn’t look away, watched intently as she walked back over to him and climbed onto the cot.  
  
Arthur again heard the cap on the gun oil, and prepared himself for what was about to come.  
  
“This gonna hurt?” He croaked out.  
  
“Maybe a little bit.” Sadie admitted as she rubbed the oil along the surface of the toy.

“You okay?” She asked.  
  
Arthur nodded but didn’t verbally respond. Sadie touched his hip with one hand, motioning for him to lift his body some. Arthur got on his hands and knees, back bent, legs spread and arse in the air. It was one of the most stimulating sights Sadie had ever seen in her life. Very gently, Sadie guided the toy to Arthur’s puckered opening, slowly slipping it inside.  
  
Arthur clenched his eyes shut. She had been right about it hurting a little. He didn’t entirely feel like he was being split open, but this new feeling was definitely less pleasurable than having the woman’s fingers up his arse, the stretch and burn of the toy entering his body entirely new and strange to him. Soon enough, Sadie’s toy was buried to the hilt, and all Arthur could do was pant and try to force his straining body to relax.

Sadie pulled her hips back, and slowly pushed back in, loosening the man up further. Sadie watched as Arthur’s greedy hole took the toy so nicely, with almost no resistance. It was hypnotic to watch, as well as listening to the noises the big man was making.  
  
“ _Jesus_ ,” Arthur moaned quietly.  
  
He could feel himself loosening up, the burn and stretch had become somewhat pleasurable. What he found more stimulating was the fullness inside him, again, like nothing he had ever experienced before. He mewled when he felt Sadie drag her hands over his hips and lower back, her touch soothing.

Sadie kept their pace slow, her hips moving back and forth gently as she allowed Arthur to get used to the toy. She still could not get over just how much the sight of Arthur spread beneath her was turning her on. She moved her hands over the man’s hips, up his back, then down again to grip each of his arse cheeks, spreading the man even further. She hummed appreciatively, and experimentally thrust into Arthur harder, the motion moving the man further up the cot and pulling a delicious moan out of him.

“Stop,” Arthur groaned out. “Sadie, stop.”  
  
Sadie stopped immediately, removed the toy and sat back on her haunches, giving Arthur space as he lay there to catch his breath.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sadie asked, trying to lean around enough to see the man’s face.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Arthur said, voice a little shaky.

He turned his head to look at her, his hair damp with sweat and falling into his face and gave her a reassuring smile. “Wanna try it on my back.”  
  
Arthur then rolled onto his back, spreading his legs wide, his cock hard and leaking against his belly, begging for attention. Sadie almost wanted to drool at the sight he made, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his cheeks covered in a light flush that spread down his neck and to his chest.

Sadie grabbed one of Arthur's legs, and with a bit of help from the man she lifted it up and onto her shoulder. She then positioned the tip of the toy at Arthur’s entrance and gently slid inside again. Arthur lay his head back, his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open. He let out a breath as he relaxed again into the feeling of his hole being breached by the toy.  
  
Sadie started up a slow rhythm again, watching as Arthur slowly came undone.  
  
“Harder.” Arthur murmured softly.  
  
Sadie obliged and snapped her hips forward, the unexpected movement making Arthur choke out a moan. Sadie quickened her thrusts; her movements being spurred on by the obvious pleasure she was wringing out of the man.

Sadie could feel her own pleasure rising, the harness of the toy had been pressing and rubbing against her clitoris the entire time; feeling that heat pooling low in her gut again.

“H-harder, Sadie. Please.”

Sadie looked down into Arthur’s face, the man’s eyes almost begging. Sadie began thrusting in harder and harder, to the point Arthur’s body was moving up the cot, almost causing the damn thing to smash into the wall.  
  
Arthur’s breaths were coming in short puffs now, he could feel his own orgasm rising with every thrust of the toy. He felt so _full_ , so good. He almost couldn’t stand it. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sadie, his breath catching as he took her in. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, her hair coming undone and falling around her face to frame it. Her mouth hung open as she watched him with a hungry gaze, taking in shallow breaths as she fucked him.

A particularly hard thrust had Arthur crying out loudly. Had it not felt so wonderful getting fucked like this, he would have been embarrassed by the sounds coming out of him, of the fact that the rest of the camp could likely hear him through the walls of the house.

“Touch yourself,” Sadie commanded, voice even more husky than usual.

Arthur didn’t hesitate and scrambled to get his cock in his hand. The relief he felt at the touch almost sent him over the edge then and there, but he held off, wanting to get as much out of this experience as possible.  
  
“Oh Christ, _Sadie_!” Arthur growled out as he jerked himself in time to the woman’s thrusts.  
  
Sadie leant her body down over Arthur’s to kiss him. Arthur tilted his head eagerly to meet her lips, their tongues fighting each other as she continued to fuck into his body. She pressed wet kisses over his face, trailing down to kiss and suck on the man’s neck, wringing the lewdest sounds from deep within him.  
  
“Fuck, Arthur, you any idea how hot you are?” Sadie growled against his throat.  
  
“Just shut up and fuck me.” Arthur whined back.  
  
Sadie chuckled and resumed her earlier position, spreading Arthur’s legs further and fucking as deeply into the man as she could. Arthur responded with working his leaking cock faster, harder; he threw his head back as all he could manage to do was pant and moan. He was so fucking close he could almost taste it.  
  
With little warning Arthur came, his insides clenching around the fake cock deep inside him, his own cock pulsing and throbbing in his hand. He cried out loudly, likely waking everyone in the near vicinity, letting loose a litany of profanities as he made a mess over his stomach and chest. Sadie watched on in awe, the sight alone almost forcing another orgasm from her.

She slowed her thrusts, gently pulling the toy from his body. Arthur winced as she did so, from pleasure or pain she wasn’t sure. She stood to remove the toy and harness from her, throwing it towards her bag.

Arthur reached for the woman, grabbing her by the hip and pulling her closer to the cot.  
  
“C’mere,” He murmured.  
  
Sadie raised a brow and stood where she was. Arthur gave her one of his most charming half smiles.  
  
“Sit on my face.”  
  
Sadie obliged, climbing back onto the cot and sitting her core above the man’s face. Arthur held onto her hips and brought her warm, wet cunt closer to his face and began to lazily lap at her folds, lapping up every last drop of her essence.  
  
Sadie hummed appreciatively, bracing herself against the wall with her hands. Arthur tongued and teased at her opening, pulling soft moans out of the woman above him. The taste of her was unreal, and Arthur decided he could happily do this for hours if she asked him.  
  
He began to lick harder, faster, and Sadie ground down against his mouth for more contact as she could feel her pleasure mounting higher and higher again.  
  
“Arthur. Fuck, _Arthur_!” She whined loudly, the man relentlessly sucking and licking at her clitoris.  
  
Sadie could feel her insides clenching, feel the heat spreading from her abdomen to the rest of her limbs.  
  
It wasn’t too much longer until she was cumming herself, her whole body going stiff, and still Arthur pleasured her, lapping at her cunt until she couldn’t take anymore, the pleasure bordering on painful.  
  
She pushed herself off Arthur and lay down next to him, both a mess of sated, sweaty limbs.  
  
Arthur caught her eye, and they both began to chuckle quietly.  
  
“Well, that sure was something.” Sadie grinned.  
  
Arthur just shrugged and pulled the blonde closer to him.  
  
“I aim to please, Mrs Adler.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Sadie pegging anyone in the RDR universe is DEVASTATING. Hopefully this fic fills the void for those of you who enjoy this (I sure do).
> 
> I mean, who wouldn't peg Arthur until the cows came home?
> 
> This is also the first time I've written a hetero fic in like, almost 10 years so please go easy on me, IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I've also never written a scene with pegging in it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd as fuuuuuck.


End file.
